Craziness in the Hidden Leaf Village
by xXx Fantasy xXx
Summary: A bunch of idiots acting like, well, idiots. Lots of RANDOMNESS and CRAZINESS and OOCNESS! I haven't updated in a while, but I will soon. I swear! R&R!
1. The Purple Flying Monkeys Attack!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I know, it sucks. If I owned Naruto, it would be awesome! XD

**Craziness in the Hidden Leaf Village**

**Chapter 1: The Purple Flying Monkeys Attack!**

"The Purple Flying Monkeys have attacked the village! Run!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran into the kitchen of Sakura's house, breaking down the door in the process.

"Naruto! Stop being an idiot!" Sakura yelled at him.

"Yes Naruto. Listen to Sakura, it's her house" Kakashi added.

"Oooo! Oooo! Oooo! The Purple Flying Monkeys are here! Let's go kick their fat, chubby asses!" Sasuke exclaimed. He proceeded to running out the kitchen.

"Hey waitaminu….. who are these purple squirrels who fly?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks, turned around, and hung his mouth open in disbelief. Naruto followed him and did the same thing.

Frankly speaking, they looked like idiots.

"Oh My God! How could you not know who the Purple Flying Monkeys are?!" Sasuke asked.

"Who are they?!?!" Sakura yelled at the two idiots.

Naruto stood up straight and looked up at the ceiling (for some odd reason). "They are only those Sound ninja. Y'know, the Sound Four or something. Sasuke and I call them the Purple Flying Monkeys."

"WHAT?!" Sakura and Kakashi exclaimed, awfully loudly.

"I said that we call them the Purple Flying Monkeys" Naruto replied.

"No the other thing you said, you idiot!!" Sakura screamed in his face. Literally, in his face.

Naruto held up a doll for everyone to see. It looked like Itachi.

"Hey, did you know that every Itachi doll is rip able and kill able and comes with 15 cool action phrases?" Naruto asked, oblivious to Sakura's obvious rage.

"Really?" Sasuke asked, running up to see the doll. "Ooo, can I have it?"

"Sure" Naruto said. "Just hit him and he'll say something."

Sasuke hit him. "_Ahhhh! Don't kill me!_" the doll replied.

Sasuke became giddy with happiness. Then he ran back to the table, sat down, grabbed a spoon and proceeded to banging the doll, each time resulting in a cool new action phrase from the doll.

"You will die Itachi! Die Itachi! Die Itachi! Die Itachi…..!"

Everyone stared at Sasuke for a moment. Then Sakura turned to Naruto and punched him in the face.

"You retard! Are the Sound Four really here or not?! Tell me!!"

Naruto was quiet for a moment. Sasuke was busy ripping the Itachi doll apart with a knife. (His spoon had been taken away by Kakashi. Sasuke soon found out that a knife was a lot more fun.)

"Who are the Sound Four?" Naruto asked.

Sakura went all out. "Y'know those Flying squirrels you were talking about! Don't play dumb with me you idiot!"

"What flying squirrels?" Naruto asked.

"The Sound Four! The Sound ninja people! You know this!"

Naruto scratched his head and then smiled.

"Ohhh, the Sound Four! You could have told me that they were the Sound Four! How come you didn't tell me that?"

Sakura growled and snorted while Kakashi held her back. (And, at the same time, pulled the knife away from Sasuke, who had been happily tearing apart the doll and now was trying to get his knife back.)

Naruto blinked. "Oh right" he said. "I saw them outside somewhere."

"Where?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't remember…" Naruto replied. Then he smiled and pointed his finger up as if to say AHA!

"They were over in the alley on the side of the house" Naruto recalled. "Where the garbage thingy is."

"Well, as long as we don't go over there, we're fine" Kakashi said.

"Hey guys, watch this!" Sasuke called to them.

They looked at Sasuke. He had somehow managed to get a hold of some sort of fly swatter and placed it carefully on a block. Then, he had carefully placed the now completely torn up Itachi doll and put it on the big end of the fly swatter.

"Ready, set, go!" he yelled.

As he yelled "go!", he quickly hit the other end of the fly swatter, which resulted in a catapult, launching the doll through the air………………..

And out the window.

Everyone was silent. Then they heard voices.

"Hey! Who hit me in the head!" one voice complained.

"I think it was this ripped up Itachi doll" another voice said.

"Hey, isn't that the doll that's rip able, kill able, and comes with 15 cool action phrases?" a third voice asked, excitedly. "I've always wanted one of those!"

"I don't care!" the first voice roared. "someone hit me in the head and now they're gonna pay!"

"But can I still have the doll?" the third voice asked.

"Sure, go ahead" the second voice replied/

"That's my doll!" Sasuke exclaimed.

Then Sasuke stood up straight and tall and ripped off his clothing to reveal a superman outfit, complete with the tights and super underwear.

"Superman, to the rescue!"

Then Sasuke jumped out of the window and belly flopped onto the person who had just complained about being hit in the head.

"So it was you!" the person said. Then they all (Sound Four plus Sasuke) wrestled in the alley.

Well, there is no reason not to join him" Kakashi said. He climbed onto the roof and ripped his clothes off to reveal a Batman outfit, tights, underwear, cape, and all.

"I'm hip" he added. Then he belly flopped into the big cloud of dust and wrestled.

Sakura sighed. "Why was I stuck with the wierdos?" she asked. Then she ripped of her clothes to reveal a Wonder woman outfit, with tights and stuff.

"And I'm off" she said as she belly flopped down into the alley and disappeared in the cloud of smoke.

"Well, I don't wanna be left behind!" Naruto exclaimed. He ripped off his clothes to reveal………………………..

a dress. A dancing dress suitable for ballet, no less.

"Barbie Princess Genevieve to the rescue!" Naruto yelled.

Then he belly flopped in the alley. Except he didn't go where he wanted to. A big gust of wind blew by, and Barbie Naruto went diving headfirst into the trash bin.

"Owww…." He whined.

Later………

Everyone sat quietly in the alley. The Sound Four had left, frightfully, because they saw Naruto in his Barbie dress.

Two minutes earlier……..

Naruto jumped out of the trash bin.

The Sound Four looked at him. "Ahhhhhhh! Scary! It's Barbie! Ahhh!" they yelled.

They ran around frantically trying to get away, only succeeding in running into each other. Finally, they left.

End flashback thingy……

Silence.

More silence.

"Are you two okay? You're awfully quiet" sakura noted.

"I'm fine" Naruto said.

"Hey Naruto" Sasuke called.

"Yeah?"

Pause.

"Do you still have any more of those Itachi dolls?"


	2. Dots and Dancing

A/N: REVIEW PLEASE! I like reviews. Also, the song in this fanfic from a Barbie movie or something, well…. I don't own it. I don't know the word's to it well, so I might mess up. I should know since my sister plays Barbie movies and stuff all the time! Ugh!

By the way, when any words are put in bold, it means that those are the words to a song. This goes for future chapters too. If I put songs in future chapters…..

--------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2- Dots and Dancing**

After reporting all the info they could about the Sound Four who had just left the village (or so it seemed), team 7 and their sensei decided to sleepover at Sakura's house for the night. The next day, they had a big mission to go on so they needed their good night sleep.

"…"

"Haha! I beat you again!" Naruto cheered. "That's the…." He tried to remember how many times he had won against Sasuke. Finally he gave up. "Oh, who cares! I won!"

"…"

"Is that all you can say?"

"…."

"Oh come on! You can say more than three dots!"

"Hey! The last time I said four dots!"

"Quit it you guys" Sakura butted in.

"Sakura!" the two crazy ninja exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know, shocking I'm here" Sakura said sarcastically.

"Uhh, well…."Naruto started.

Sakura bopped both Sasuke and Naruto on the head. 'I told you two to go to bed one hour ago!"

"We did" Sasuke said, "But then we decided that we wanted to play Spinning Wishes."

'It's the best Princess game ever made!" Naruto gushed.

"………."

"She said ten dots!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"I can beat that!" Naruto said,

"Really?"

"………………"

"That's eighteen dots!" Sasuke practically yelled.

"You try bastard" Naruto told him.

"………………………………"

"THIRTY SIX DOTS!" Naruto yelled.

"I bet you can't beat that Sakura!" Sasuke exclaimed triumphantly.

Silence.

"Sakura?"

"I think she went downstairs" Naruto said.

"Let's go and find her!" Sasuke suggested.

They both started walking downstairs. But on their way, they had to pass Sakura's room.

No wonder they never made it downstairs………………

--- downstairs ---

Sakura poured herself a glass of water.

_All this screaming has made me tired_, she thought. Then she heard something. Something from upstairs. Something familiar.

Sakura dropped her glass. It hit the floor and shattered into pieces.

"Oh no they didn't…" Sakura growled dangerously.

She headed for the stairs.

--- upstairs ---

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto asked.

"What?"

"I found something!"

"What is it?"

Naruto held it up.

Sasuke jumped up and down and screamed like a crazy fan girl (even though he is a boy). "EEEEEEEEE! It's that Barbie CD I've always wanted!"

"Should I put it in the stereo?" Naruto asked.

"Put it in! Put it in!" Sasuke urged. "And turn it to song number seven!"

Naruto put the CD in and turned it to song number 7.

_**And you dance and you dance in and endless form…….**_

"Yay!" Sasuke exclaimed.

Then he ran out of the room and returned dressed in a pink tutu.

"Oooh, that looks so good on you!" Naruto squealed. "Matches with your eyes."

Then Naruto left and returned dressed in his Princess Genevieve dress.

"You look smashing in that!" Sasuke complimented. 'Though, it doesn't match with your eyes."

"Who cares?!" they both exclaimed.

…**_in the grace of a perfect design……._**

"I KNEW IT!!" a voice said from the door.

Sasuke and Naruto turned around to see Sakura steaming in the doorway.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed. "Come and join us!"

'No!" Sakura yelled. Then she finally realized that Naruto and Sasuke looked different….

"You guys look different…" Sakura noted, thoughtfully. She carefully examined the two ninjas.

…_**slipping out of the dark and into the glow**(???)**…….**_

"Waitaminu….. you guys are wearing tutus!" Sakura finally noticed.

"I'm not wearing a tutu!" Naruto exclaimed, angrily. "I'm wearing Princess Genevieve's dress!" He stood up straight, looking all prim and proper. "It's very slimming to my wonderful figure."

"Wonderful figure?" Sasuke scoffed. "Yeah right!'

"Hey!" Naruto yelled angrily.

…**_. And the whole world will see when you show…._**

"I have the wonderfullest figure!" Sasuke told Naruto.

"No, I do!"

"I do!'

"I do!"

"KAKASHI SENSEI!" Sakura cried, running out of her room. "The boys are scaring me!"

…**_..you can shiiiiiiiiiiiinne…………….._**

"Hey, let's sing to this song while we're dancing!" Naruto suggested.

"Yeah!" Sasuke agreed.

Naruto turned the song back to the beginning.

_**And you dance and you dance in an endless form, in the grace of a perfect design………..**_

"AND YOU DANCE AND YOU DANCE IN AN ENDLESS FORM, IN THE GRACE OF A PERFECT DESIGN!" the two crazy ninjas screamed.

"Guys, be quiet!" Kakashi commanded. He walked to the door and saw Naruto and Sasuke dancing and singing.

…**_.slipping out of the dark and into the glow, and the whole world will see when you show….._**

"SLIPPING OUT OF THE DARK AND INTO THE GLOW, AND THE WHOLE WORLD WILL SEE WHEN YOU SHOW!" the two ninjas screamed again.

Kakashi sighed. "No way I'll be able to stop them."

"He sighed again. "Well, you know the saying. If you can't beat 'em, join 'em."

Kakashi ran to his room then returned dressed in his Cinderella dress. His hair was even like Cinderella's, in a way.

…**_.you can shiiiiiiiiiiiinne…….._**

"YOU CAN SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNE!" Kakshi, Sasuke and Naruto screamed as shrill-like as they could.

They were still dancing. In an odd way but still………….dancing.

Sakura walked in.

She stared.

Then she screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HELP ME! CRAZY PEOPLE DANCING TO BARBIE IN MY ROOM! AND THEY'RE BOYS!"

She ran downstairs to the living room. To get there she had to pass by the kitchen. And in the kitchen, hiding, as a mysterious figure. He planned on destroying Konoha.

Also in the kitchen was the glass Sakura had dropped earlier. It was still broken.

Who knew one broken glass could cause so much trouble?

--------------------------------------------

MWAHAHAHAHA!

You'll see what I mean next chapter about the broken glass and the mysterious figure!

Thanks for the review MacarenaNeji!!!!!


	3. The Plate Man

A/N: I love reviews, so keep reviewing people!

I've made up a new character. Just warning you ahead of time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3 – The Plate Man**

Sakura's eyes fluttered open. She sat up and looked around.

_What am I doing in the living room?_ she thought. _And on the floor._

Then the events of the night before flashed into her mind. As she thought about it more and more, the whole thing just freaked her out more and more.

_Are they still in my room? _she thought. _I wonder what they did when I left._

She got up and brushed herself off. Then she headed towards the stairs. Once again, she had to pass the kitchen on the way to the stairs.

Sakura noticed the glass she had dropped the night before lying on the kitchen floor broken.

"I should pick it up" she said to herself. She looked around for the broom and dustpan. "I wonder where my mom put 'em…."

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed a voice from upstairs. Sakura head turned towards the noise just in time to see Naruto flying down and stairs and landing face first on the floor. He didn't move.

Sakura gasped and ran over to Naruto. "Naruto, are you okay?"

He didn't say anything.

"Naruto?! Answer me!"

Nothing.

"NARUTO…..!!"

"My heads feels funny."

Sakura bopped him on the head. "You moron! What are you doing flying down the stairs like that! You'll hurt yourself!"

"…"

"Answer me idiot!"

"My head feels funny."

Sakura took a deep breath, trying not to go crazy.

"Look, Naruto…" she started, through clenched jaws.

"AIEEEE!" screamed another voice from upstairs.

Sakura looked up and saw Sasuke at the top of the stairs with a dustpan on his head and a broom in his hand.

"AIEEEEEEEE!" Sasuke screamed again.

Naruto jumped up and pointed at Sasuke. "You will not defeat me Dust Man!"

"AIEEEEE!" Sasuke screamed. "I mean….. yes I will!"

Sakura looked back and forth at Naruto and Sasuke in confusion. "Wh-wha…? Who's Dust Man? And, Sasuke, what are you doing with my dustpan and broom?"

"We couldn't think of any other name!" Naruto explained. "Besides, we were using a broom and dustpan, so Dust Man seemed to make sense."

"Why are you using the broom and dustpan?" Sakura asked.

"We saw them downstairs and decided we wanted to use them" Naruto told her.

"You know, I need that to clean up something in the kitchen" Sakura said.

Naruto and Sasuke frowned. "Awwww! Do we have to give them back now?"

Sakura sighed. "Yes. Now give 'em to me or I'll give you an even better reason."

Silence.

"NOW!"

"What's the second reason?" Naruto asked.

I don't think he really wanted to know………..

"ARGH!" Naruto exclaimed, as Sakura's fist jabbed into his face, sending him flying into the wall.

Sakura looked angrily up at Sasuke. "Now give it to me, or else!"

Sasuke gulped and shakily handed over the items to Sakura who snatched them from Sasuke and stormed off to the kitchen.

Naruto sat up, rubbing his head. "……"

"I know what you mean" Sasuke replied.

"AHHHH!" screamed a voice from the kitchen.

Naruto and Sasuke got up and quickly ran to the kitchen. "Sakura?"

They saw Sakura standing and shaking.

"What is it Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Th-the cup! I-It's g-gone!" Sakura stammered.

"So? It's just a cup" Naruto told her. "Besides, it probably was that weird guy hiding under your table this morning."

Sakura and Sasuke snapped their heads towards Naruto in shock. "WHAT?!"

There was a weird guy hiding under your table holding a plate in front of his face" Naruto explained. "I asked him what he was doing under the table and he just yelled 'No, I'm a plate!' Then I told him that I knew he was a person and he yelled back 'No I'm not! I'm a plate! You can't see me!' Then I gave up, grabbed the broom and dustpan I had come down for and went back upstairs."

"There was another idiot in my house and I didn't even know it!!" Sakura exclaimed, angrily.

"Wow" Sasuke said in awe.

"I know! It's just absurd…!" Sakura yelled.

"I didn't know you could talk that formally Naruto!" Sasuke exclaimed, smiling.

Sakura slapped him. "You idiot!"

Then she went up to Naruto and slapped him. "And you idiot! What're you guys thinking! You should have told me about that weird guy! And that cup was my mom's favorite, passed down from generation to generation and…….."

"Well, you broke the cup!" Naruto complained. "You can't blame me for that!"

Once again, Sakura went to hit Naruto, but this time Naruto ran and hid under the table, covering his face with a plate he found under the table.

"You can't see me! You can't see me!!" he exclaimed.

"Hey, Naruto, is that the plate that weird guy had this morning? Just out of curiosity" Sakura asked.

Naruto looked at the plate. "I think it is."

"Great!' Sakura cheered. "We'll use the fingerprints on the plate to find out who this mystery man is!"

She took the plate and ran off into the living room (for reasons unknown to Sasuke and Naruto).

Silence.

"Hey Naruto" Sasuke said. "Do you think Sakura is a little OCD?"

Naruto shrugged. "Maybe. Hey, I've got an idea! Let's be super detectives!"

Sasuke grinned. "Yeah! And we'll call this….." dramatic pose "……the mystery of the Plate Man."

Naruto jumped up and down. "Yeah! I like that! I'll be Inspector Jacque Crusoe or whatever his name is!"

"And I'll be Spongebob!" Sasuke practically yelled.

"He's not a detective though!" Naruto protested. "He's a stupid sponge and he's an idiot too!"

"Look who's talking" said a voice from the living room.

Naruto and Sasuke turned to see who it was.

It was Sakura.

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed angrily. (Meanwhile, Sasuke was tiptoeing out of the room…………)

"Sakura smirked. "Really, you are an idiot. Anyway, I found a match to the fingerprints on the plate. They were the fingerprints of this guy named Ano or something."

"Ano?" Naruto asked, scratching his head. "Who's that?"

Sakura shrugged. "How am I supposed to know?"

"NEVER FEAR YOUNG CITIZEN'S OF KONOHA!" exclaimed a voice from the top of the stairs.

It was Sasuke. He was in a superman outfit, except the big 'S' on the front was (clearly) painted yellow and there was an extra 'S' added on (painted on in yellow, of course).

A mega sweat drop appeared on Sakura's head. "Oh brother…."

Naruto was a different case though……………..

"OH BOY! A SUPERHERO!" he yelled loudly. "Can I have your autograph what's-your-face?"

Sasuke stared down at Naruto. IT IS I, SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!" dramatic pose "And yes you may have my autograph."

He signed a piece of paper and handed it to Naruto. Naruto stared at it with googly eyes and then screamed like a fan girl (I know, he's a boy). Then he fainted.

Sakura walked up to Spongebob aka Sasuke. "Sasuke, you….."

"I AM SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!" Sasuke yelled. (dramatic pose again).

Sakura sighed irritably. "Look, Spongebob, We have work to do so get rid of this stupid get-up and come on!"

"Ah, yes, I am well aware of your problem" Spongebob/Sasuke said. "I am very smart like that."

"Since when did that happen?" Sakura muttered.

"Now let's go!" Spongebob/Sasuke exclaimed.

And off they went, carrying Naruto with them of course.

Sasuke was still in his Superman suit. He was still Spongebob.

-----------------------------------

Where are they going? Who is Ano? How long will Sasuke stay in his suit? And when will Naruto learn that Spongebob isn't really Spongebob?

Thanks for the review Kane-the-Warrior and monicavieira!

(Thankfully, I saw yours, monicavieira just in time to add you in writing!)


	4. More Craziness!

A/N: This chapter is completely random. I've decided not to make this story too action-y, maybe a few parts in later chaps where it is. Beware of a LOT of OOCness.

**Chapter 4- Around Town……more craziness!**

"I will find plate man!" Sasuke struck yet another dramatic pose "FOR TRUTH, FOR JUSTICE……….!"

"How about for idiots who get punched in the face!"

"That too."

SMACK! There goes Sasuke flying into a wall.

Sakura stared angrily at Sasuke who had been holding Naruto who was now lying on the ground next to Sasuke still unconscious.

"And THAT was for smart mouthed people who don't know when to shut up!"

Sasuke started to stand up. "Oooo, pretty birdies!" Then he made a face and scrunched up his nose. "Ugh, I see five Narutos! Six! Uhhh, ack! TWENTY! TWENTY NARUTOS! RUN FOR YOUR LIIIIIIIIIFE!"

He ran around aimlessly, running into a wall, a pole, another wall, another pole and so on, finally tripping over Naruto (still lying on the ground)……… or, was it really Naruto?

When Sasuke tripped over Naruto, he landed on the ground face first and stayed there. Then POOF! A puff of smoke surrounded Naruto. When the smoke cleared, Sakura could see not Naruto lying in the spot he was supposed to be lying, but an Itachi doll.

The same Itachi doll she had asked Sasuke to get rid of just a few minutes earlier.

You can probably guess how she was feeling.

"Sasuke" she said through clenched jaws. "Why did you henge the doll? Pretending it was Naruto?"

Sasuke sat up and stared at the clouds. "Ooooooo, Superman! No wait, that's a cloud. Uhh, oh look it's…..! Oh, another cloud. Oh, I think that's Spongebob! And he's dancing the hula!" Sasuke paused. "No wait, that's also a cloud." He crossed his arms angrily across his chest and pouted.

Sakura couldn't take it anymore. "SASUKE WHERE IS NARUTOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

Sasuke blinked. "I don't know where NARUTOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" he paused to take a breath "……… is." Dramatic pose (A/N: Don't ask me why he did that.)

Sakura pounced at him, growling and snorting.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Sasuke screamed, dodging the attack. "Sakura rampage!!!!"

"SAAAAASSSUUUKKEEEEE!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled. "WHERE IS NARUTO!!??"

"I'll tell you! I'll tell you!!" Sasuke screamed, from the top of a pole. (He had climbed up there so Sakura wouldn't hit him.)

Sakura calmed down a bit. "So? Where is he?"

Sasuke climbed down cautiously and looked down at his shoes. "Uhhh, well, y'know when you told me to get rid of the Itachi doll? Well, uhh, I kinda henged Naruto into an Itachi doll and the Itachi doll into Naruto."

"So that means that…."

"Uhhh, yeah. It means that well…"

"… you threw out Naruto."

"Yeah."

"……."

"IgottagohomeigottauhhhhredomyhouseitsgettingoldseeyalatersakuraBYE!"

Sasuke ran away.

Sakura stood there.

And stood there.

And stood there.

And…….

"Okay we get it!" Sakura screamed. "I was standing there for a long time!"

"A loooooong time!" Naruto added.

So she's not standing there anymore.

"Hey Naruto, how'd you get here?"

"Some random monkey named Bruce came by and slapped me! AND I WAS HAVING FUN PLAYING WITH A NINTENDO DS I FOUND IN THE TRASH CAN!"

"Random monkey?"

"He said he was from this other fanfiction called The Randomness of Naruto. Isn't it cool that they named a fanfiction after me?"

Sakura sighed. "I heard about that story. I also heard that you're an idiot in that story."

"Hey!"

"…."

"I am?"

---at Sasuke's house---

"La la la la la!"

"Oh Sasuke!"

"Uh oh."

Sakura ran into Sasuke's house.

"Oh Sasuke! I thought that you were decorating your house."

Sasuke gulped. "Uhh, hi Sakura! I, uhhhh,……"

"…………"

"…didn't….say….that?

Sakura started growling and snorting. Then she turned into the Kyuubi - Sakura styled of course.

"Whoa! The Kyuubi has pink hair!"

"GROWL!"

"Whoa!"

"FEAR ME!"

"Can I ask you a question first?"

"WHAT!?"

"Why do you have pink hair? I mean, I knew that the Kyuubi had a bad sense of style but this is like, insulting to the name Kyuubi for ramen's sake!"

Naruto randomly appears. "RAMEN!"

"GROWL!"

"AHHHHH!" Naruto tries to run away.

"I SHALL KICK YOUR ASS TO THE MOON!!!" The Kyuubi aka Sakura squashed Naruto. Then she (he?) picked him up and rolled him into a ball.

"I SHALL PLAY BASKETBALL WITH YOU FIRST!!" She then throws Naruto into a random basketball hoop that randomly appeared in the sky, convenience of the random monkey Bruce who decided to come back and do random stuff.

"Whoot! That's 15-love to Kyuubi!"

Bruce randomly appeared behind Sasuke. "That's tennis, you idiot!"

"It is?"

"YES!"

Sasuke cried, "I didn't know you were so mean, Brucey!"

"It's not Brucey….!"

"WAHHHHHHHHH!"

---ok, uhhh, back to Kyuubi and Naruto---

Kyuubi dribbled Naruto while laughing maniacally and talking to her friend Katie on her cellphone (A/N:It's Sakura so I'll call the Kyuubi a girl).

"He-ey! Ky-yuu-bi! A-aren-n-n't y-you s-sup-pos-sed t-to b-be i-i-ins-si-ide o-of m-me?" (A/N: Could you understand any of that?)

"HEY DON"T INTERUPT ME! Yes now what were saying Katie? Oh, yeah, I'd love to help you find some make up to go with that awesome new outfit you got!"

"H-ey, K-ky-yuub-bi!"

Kyuubi stopped bouncing him. "WHAT?!"

"Go to Walmart, they have the best make up!"

"Oh really? Thanks!"

"Your welcome!"

"…… oh and one more thing."

"Hmmm?"

"I STILL SHALL KICK YOUR ASS TO THE MOON! Thanks for helping though."

So Naruto is now on the moon. You'll find out what happens later…..

---with Sasuke---

"Whoa! Didja see that Brucey! Naruto just got his ass kicked to the moon!"

"Along with the rest of his body….. hey! You called me Brucey! It's not Brucey!"

"Whatever. Help me redo my house. If I don't Sakura might kick MY ass to the moon."

"I don't think that'd be very pleasant…."

"You and I both."

So they started working on his house. We'll check back on them in a bit.

---at Walmart---

Kyuubi is now back to being Sakura. Sakura went to Walmart with the whole gang (the Konoha 12, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Konohamaru, Moegi, the other kid that hangs out with Konohamaru and Moegi).

Before they went into Walmart they met up with Katie and beat her up. Now she has a grave next to the Walmart, may the force be with her. I mean, may she rest in peace.

They walked and walked and walked and looked. And so on.

Sakura pointed in front of them. "Hey look there's the make up section!"

The girls (the boys were somewhere else) ran to the make up section and looked in a few aisles before finding something veeeeery interesting……

"Uhh, Gaara, why are looking at eyeliner?"

"Huh? Oh, uhhh, hey guys! How are you doing, I'm doing fine thank you, y'know, I……."

"Gaara, WHY are you here?"

Gaara mumbled, "I'm glad Temari's not here or else she'd kill me…"

"What did you say?"

"Oh, uhhhh, I said, uhhh, I think that you, and…Mary would look great together!"

Everyone gasped, "OMG! GAYNESS!"

"No, no not that…..!"

"Then what are you doing here?"

"Buying eyeliner for Temari."

"GASP!"

"Then we'd be twins! Somewhat."

"Did she ask you to get her some?"

"No."

"OHHHHHH!" everyone exclaimed. Then they made a line and started to dance and sing. "Bad boy, bad boy, whatcha gonna do! Whatcha gonna do when she comes for you! Bad boy, bad boy whatcha gonna do! Whatcha gonna do when she comes for you!"

Soon enough everyone in the whole store started to sing and dance. A big disco ball appeared the lights changed from white lights to rainbow lights.

Then Temari walked in. Everyone stopped.

She walked up to Gaara. "Oh is that for me?! I've always wanted eyeliner thank you little bro! Now I can look just like you!"

Then she walked out.

Silence.

"You didn't pay!"

"Oh shut up stupid store owner!"

Then someone yelled out, "Hey! Let's maul the store owner!"

"YEAH!" they all yelled. So the attacked the store owner.

"OMG IT'S DONALD TRUMP!"

"Let's steal all of his money!"

"YEAH!" So they stole all of his money. (A/N: MWAHAHAHA! I'm evil! I'm not offending Donald Trump in any way. I just needed to use a rich person because I felt like it. And let's face it, Donald Trump is rich.)

---back with Sasuke---

"Finally! We're almost done, Brucey!" Dramatic pose

"Mumble, mumble, mumble.."

"What was that?"

"When did I get dragged into this?!"

"When I threatened to tell your parents that you wear a thong and furthermore humiliate you in front of everyone in your story sometime in the future. "

"Oh yeah……"

"SASUKE!"

Sasuke turned around to find Sakur and th gang all gawking at his…"masterpiece".

"Hey Sakura! How do you like it?"

"It's a….it's…..it's a….."

"PINEAPPLE!" the whole gang (except Sasuke and Brucey, I mean, Bruce) exclaimed.

Sasuke smiled. "I know! Isn't it awesome! Now I can really be like Spongebob!"

"By the way," Naruto said, "What happened to him? I saw Spongebob earlier at Sakura's house."

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Crickets.

"LET'S FIND SPONGEBOB!" Naruto yelled holding up a torch and pitchfork.

"YEAH!" went the whole group. "AND THEN MAUL HIM!!!!! WHOOOOOOT!!!"

So they all went off to maul Spongebob.

Sasuke and Bruce: Mega, ultra, gigantanormous sweatdrop

"Well, I guess, I'd better get going…" Bruce said.

"Hey! But we're not finished yet!"

"Who cares? So long buster!"

"I swear! I will tell your parents you wear a thong and furthermore humiliate you in front of everyone in your story in the future!" Sasuke yelled, chasing after the monkey.

Bruce shook his finger at Sasuke. "No swearing! Got to keep this story at a K+ rating!"

"I'M STILL ALLOWED TO SWEAR! NO ONE CAN STOP ME!"

"Oh yeah! I can!"

"Eep! Believeitnaruto! Where'd you come from?"

"I'm writing this idiot! I was here the whole time!"

"Ooo, oo, oo, didja see Naruto being kicked to the moon?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh and can you tell MacarenaNeji to add me in her story so I can tell Bruce's parents that Bruce wears a thong and so that I can furthermore humiliate him………"

"Okay, okay! I wrote that! You don't need to repeat it!"

"Oh and can you tell MacarenaNeji to call Bruce a…………."

"NO!!!!!"

Haha! I think that this is my best (and my longest) chapter so far!

Thanks MacarenaNeji for the Gaara in the makeup aisle idea and the Sasuke redoing his house into a pineapple idea. I'm very proud to say that I made up the rest of the story! Thank you Macarena for giving me those awesome ideas!

R&R! PLEASE!


	5. Akatsuki and Bob the alien

A/N: Hey peoples! I've been trying to cram in as much work on my story as possible, what with all the snow and early releases and snow days and all. And I've been on the internet a lot. Unfortunately, right NOW (which just happens to be February 13, 2007) won't come on.  Enjoy the chapter!

Today is March 2, 2007. I couldn't finish this month, but I've decided to finish now. The writing above was written a while ago. Basically, what I'm trying to say is that this author's note was written on two different dates. Enjoy!

And I'm very sorry MacarenaNeji! I really mean it!

----------------------------------

**Chapter 5- Akatsuki……. And Bob the Alien**

"1,2,3…." counted Naruto.

"Greeting Earth creature," said a random alien thing.

"…4,5,6…."

"My name is XXRQWJKV1683HDK372."

"…7,8,9…."

"What is your name?"

"…10,11,12…."

"Uhh, hello – "

"EXCUSE ME! I'M BUSY COUNTING THESE EXTREMELY SHINEY, ooooh shiney! AND VERY PRETTY ROCKS FOR NO DANG REASON! SO GO AWAY YOU STRANGE RANDOM ALIEN!"

"You can call me Bob."

"I DON'T CARE!"

Bob hid behind a rock. "Human emotions scare me!"

"Well I don't give a crap you fricken alien!"

"Oooo, harsh! Y'know, in my world, 'crap' and 'fricken'……."

"'Crap' and 'fricken' are NOT swear words, not at all! What's so wrong with them?"

"Well in this place they mean…." He told Naruto what they meant.

"OMG! YOU PEOPLE ARE WEIRD!"

"Would you like a tour of my hometown? I suspect you'll be here for quite a while…."

"Would I? Heck ya!"

So Naruto was given a tour.

---back on earth---

"Mumble, mumble, mumble…." Sasuke mumbled.

"Sasuke what's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Why don't you see for yourself." He pointed to his left.

She looked……

And screamed, "OMG! Itachi!!"

"Yo what's up mah home dawgs?"

Stares.

Silence.

Stares.

Crickets.

"Itachi, WHAT in the WORLD are you DOING!!??"

"I'm a gansta now yo! Being evil and all, I'm done with that dawg. Now, I'm kool……"

Sasuke sighed. "See?"

"Yo you're just jealous li'l bro! You wanna be like meh dontcha?"

"Whatever."

Quick look at Itachi: Baggy pants, Huge t-shirt, backwards cap, and…..

"Yo Sa-kur-uh! Ya lookin at muh bling bling! It's kool……"

…oh yes, and his "bling bling". Gold necklace and all.

"Hey Sak-ur-uh! Ya wanna here me rap?"

"No."

"Awww, common dawg! It'll be fun!"

"NO!"

"Man you're no fun!"

"I'M A GIRL!"

"………. Woman you're no fun?"

"RAWR!"

Sakura turns into Kyuubi again.

"Oh uhh hehe uh sorry."

Sasuke laughed. "Hey Itachi! Niiiiiice!"

"Shut up Sasuke!" Then he picked up Sasuke and held him out to Kyuubi aka Sakura and kneeled.

Sasuke kicked and struggled. "HEY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING??!!"

Itachi ignored him. "Oh great Kyuubi! Take this as an offering to your great, uhh, greatness…. And please let me live!!"

Kyuubi growled. "Uhh, NO!!"

"Please let me live!!!"

"I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU, YOU IDIOT! I WAS TALKING TO KATIE!"

"Isn't she dead?"

"Technically yes……… yes. But she's now part of the The UOOTLDWWTTOTUM. She's a living dead person."

"What does the….uhhhhh……. U something something something stand for?"

"It stands for The Universal Organization Of The Living Dead Who Want To Take Over The Universe Mwahahahahaha."

"………"

"What? It's such a cool organization."

"……Awesome can I join?"

"Only if you die."

"Kill me!"

"Sorry but I only kill people who don't want to be killed. It's no fun when they like it."

"Awwww, comon!"

"No."

---let's go back to Naruto and Bob---

"The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round. The wheels on the bus go round and round, all through the town!"

"Could you PLEASE stop singing that preposertus, or whatever that word is, human song!"

"Sorry. And its preposterous. By the way what do you call this planet?"

"I don't know."

"WHADDYA MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?!"

"I just don't know. Nobody knows. Not one single…."

"Gee some civili-whatever-it-is you have here! You don't even have a name!"

"Oh we have a name."

"What is it?"

"I don't know. You can ask our leader."

"But you said no one knew the name!"

"Yes I did."

Silence.

Silence.

CRICKETS!

"O, M, G! How annoying can one person get!"

"I'm not a person."

"WHO CARES!"

So Naruto storms off. He got so mad that he kicked his own ass off the planet……

---back with Sasuke and Itachi---

Itachi grumbled. Sasuke mumbled. Kyuubi squealed and talked to Katie.

Then…..

Kyuubi growled. "OWW! WHO LANDED ON ME!"

Sasuke smiled. "Naruto! You're back!"

Then he jumped over to Naruto. "Hey now what're we gonna do? How about we go annoy Hinata and see if she gets mad! Or how about we go find Kakashi-sensei…….."

"RECYCLE!!!!!" a group of people screamed.

Sasuke and Naruto turned to look at the people.

"Hey Sasuke, what is that Akatsuki group doing here?"

"I dunno. Maybe trying to find some way to annoy the heck out of everyone like Itachi did."

"Maybe w should walk up to them?"

"Nah. Just stand back."

"???"

"You'll see."

(This whole time the rest of the village had either been screaming in terror, standing there confused, or trying to fight but not brave enough to. Though I don't see why they're a threat since all they're doing is yelling "Recycle!" and stuff like that.)

Sasuke and Naruto stood out of the path of Akatsuki.

"RECYCLE!"

"Oh, yes, Katie that's great!"

"Help save the planet!!!"

"OMG, I'd just die!"

"Reuse your plastic bags and bottles!"

"Huh? Oh really?"

"RECY- ooof!"

Guess what?

I'll tell you what.

Then again…….

Maybe I won't.

Find out for yourself.

"Excuse me Katie. RAWRRRRRR!! WHO RAN INTO MY BEAUTIFUL LEGS!"

Akatsuki: huge sweatdrops

Naruto: gigantic sweatdrop

Sasuke on the outside: smirk, smirk, smirk, and more smirk

Sasuke on the inside: WHOOT!!!! OH YEAH!! THEY'RE GONNA GET THE PAYBACK THEY'VE DESERVED FOR FOREVER!!!!

Kyuubi brings her foot back.

Sasuke on the inside: MAYBE I'M BEING A LITTLE HARD. BESIDES, THEY ARE TRYING TO SAVE THE PLANET BY RECYCLING.

Kyuubi starts to move her foot forward.

Sasuke on the inside: OH WELL.

Kyuubi kicks the group out into space.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Sasuke on the inside: BYE BYE! HOPE YOU HAVE FUN ON THE MOON!

Naruto turned to Sasuke. "Do you think they really deserved that? They ARE trying to recycle. That's good."

Sasuke stared into space. "Moon. Pretty moon. Kyuubi. Ugly Kyuubi. Moon. Pretty moon……."

Naruto: falls anime-style.

Sasuke didn't notice. "So, how about we go find Shika's team."

Naruto nodded.

----------------------------------

Sup peoplez!!!!!!! I finally finished this chapter I didn't write for a long time. And I'm so very sorry MacarenaNeji. People, if you read this story, read the reviews. Bruce 'n Charlie (sp?) reviewed with a message that I won't ever forget. I suggest you read it. Thanks to everyone who reviews. And please, no more flamers they make me extremely upset. If you want to tell me my story is bad then Private Message me. Thanks!


	6. Intermission 1: Chat with Naruto

A/N: Srry I haven't updated lately. I was grounded for a month DO NOT ASK!!!!!!! Anyway, this chapter is a short intermission like thing. Hope you enjoy it!

KEY: blah – me talking **blah – Naruto talking **_blah – anything else_

--------------------

**INTERMISSION 1: Quick Chat with Naruto**

Hello! This is the first intermission in this story. Today we have a special surprise. Please welcome……. Naruto!!!!!

**When will this be over with? I have to meet sensei in a bit! He might give me a really cool mission!**

Guess what?

**What?**

…….. I dunno.

**OH COME ON!!!! THAT WAS A COMPLETE WASTE OF MY TIME!!!!**

Settle down Naruto. So anyway, what did you think about the first chapter?

**It was boring.**

**No offense.**

Ahem! So how about the second chapter?

**OOO I LOVE DOTS!!!! But no.**

No what?

**You know what I mean. It just wasn't cool enough.**

(I'm getting really upset now……) Third chapter?

**That one was a bit better I must admit. Did you see how Sasuke acted like an idiot?**

DUH!! I wrote it you idiot! Jeez, and you call Sasuke an idiot.

**Uh oh! Looks like Mrs. I'm-the-author-so-I'm-so-special-and-you-are-not is getting cranky!!!**

Naruto……. You are soo annoying.

**Yeah, everyone tells me that.**

And you don't care?

**Why would I? **

Sakura always calls you annoying. I thought you LOVED Sakura?

**Oh shaddup!!!! **

Hah! Looks who just got beat?

**That was nothing! I'm gonna beat you!!!!!!**

…….

……

I'm waiting.

**Why you….!**

I'm still waiting.

**Okay, okay. Whatever. Let's just get this over with.**

Kool. So how about chapter 4?

**It was pretty funny. I like the part where Gaara was in the store buying eyeliner and…..**

Okay no one cares what you think.

**WHA???!!! But I thought…..!**

You thought. But you thought wrong. Anyway, let's read a letter from a fan…. (note: These letters are not real. If you would like to have a letter made by you in the intermissions to come, private message them! Thanks!)

_Hey! I, like, so totally LOVE Naruto! He is, like, to DIE for! And, like, I still love him, like, A LOT! Like, OMG, he is so totally kool! And I, like, don't have anything else to say, like OMG!!!!!!_

……__

Well, you have one fan.

**She's nuts. What's with all the likes?**

Preps. They can be really annoying sometimes. I'm friends with a few preps though.

**Hey, would you call Sakura a prep?**

In a few fanfics I've read, they made Sakura a prep. But no. She's not one in real life.

**How about another letter?**

Okay.

_What's up? I love the show Naruto. My favorite character is Sasuke. He's really cool. Naruto is such a jerk. He's a lot cooler in the Shipuuden episodes though. Sasuke is always cool. My other favorite character is Gaara. He's cool. He is really strong like Sasuke. Naruto only won against him that one time because…….._

**WHOA WHOA WHOA!!!! BACK UP!!! WHO DOES THIS PERSON THINK HE IS!!??**

Well he's right about one thing. You ARE a jerk.

**HEY!!**

But you are my fave character. I don't know why….

**Really?**

Yup. Weird isn't it?

**Yeah.**

Now let's finish that letter.

……_.. Gaara was just letting him win! Gaara is a cool person like that. Sasuke is too. Naruto is such a jerk._

**This person is an idiot. **

Yeah well so are you.

**Hmph! I'm not talking to you anymore!**

How long will that last?

_**A few minutes later…**_

………**and then he got up and thought I was done for! But no! I was hiding underground waiting for him to completely let his guard down! Then I came up out of the ground and BAM! I hit him and he didn't get back up. He said my destiny was to lose. Well I say Destiny – Smestiny!!!! I won!!!! So much for your destiny!!!!!! And…….**

Naruto, I watched that episode before. I know what happened.

**Well did you watch the episode where I fought Sasuke……..**

Which one? Before he left or when you went to get him back?

**Uhh, then how about……**

Look, I already know everything! I've been on basically every Naruto site I can and I've watched every episode of the Naruto series, including a few of the Shippuuden episodes.

**Oh.**

This talk isn't as short as I thought it would be.

**Can I go now?**

Sure. See y'all next time!!!!!

---------------------

Hey pplz! PM me if you want to have your letter in one of the intermissions to come.

**Poll – Which idea do you think is best, out of the following?**

1: Naruto and Sasuke find a plate shop and do lots of random things in the shop. (throwing plates at the store owner, etc.) the many uses of plates

2: Akatsuki comes back from the moon and decides to put on a show: Ninja Idol! Starring Itachi, Deidara, and Random Mysterious Person as the judges!

3: Naruto and the others are introduced to our world………. Surprise!

4: Other idea (PM me with the idea)

5: All of them!! (Eventually….)


	7. Ninja Idol: Before the Show

A/N: Okay, I'm trying to cram in as much as I can

**A/N: Okay, so I wrote this more than a year ago. My internet went down in May 2007 and we got a new computer in September 2007, but I had this file saved on the old computer. I just switched it (by use of the all-powerful flash drive) to my new-ish computer and so…well…here it is! I give credit to American Idol.**

--

**NINJA IDOL**

**Starring Itachi, Deidara and Random Mysterious Person as the judges!**

**(Part of Craziness in the Hidden Leaf Village)**

**Chapter 7****- Before the Show**

--On the moon--

"Itachi, what were we just doing?"

"I dunno. Hey, Sasori, pass me a Dr. Pepper."

Sasori nodded. "One Dr. Pepper coming right up!"

Deidara sighed. "Shouldn't we be trying to figure out how to get back?'

"Naw," Itachi said. "I like it right here. Away from that orange freak."

"Y'mean Kyuubi?"

"Yeah."

Silence.

"Hey Itachi?"

"Yeah Deidara?"

"I have a great idea! Let's go back to Earth and start a really cool show!"

"What do you have in mind? (Another Dr. Pepper please.)"

"Uhhh, well, how about… Ninja Idol! Yeah! It'll be like a talent show!!"

"Okay… but how do we get back to Earth? (Where's my Dr. Pepper?!)"

"Didn't you read chapter 5?! Naruto kicked himself back! DUH!!"

So they got up and kicked themselves back to Earth. Except Sasori ended up kicking himself in a different direction. Towards the……. Sun?

Yeah that.

--Back on earth--

Sakura was finally back to normal.

"She's back to normal," Sasuke whispered to Naruto. "Thank god."

"Thank GOD!"

"Hey, I said it first!"

"Whatever."

"Not whatever, I……."

"Hey what's that up there?"

They all ran up the street to see Deidara, Itachi, Kisame, this random person wearing a cloak and other evil people setting up a stage.

Wait…… evil people?

Setting up a stage?

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!"

Itachi turned to Naruto. "Oh hey Naruto. We're having a talent contest! Called Ninja Idol, to be exact. I'm one of the judges."

"What do YOU know about TALENT?"

"Oh everything! Y'wanna see me dance?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" (That was Sasuke.)

Kisame twirled over to them (for reasons unknown to mankind.) "We're all ready! Hey, y'know, I was thinking that maybe I should be the announcer person…….."

"No one wants a shark for an announcer."

All of a sudden, a big mob of people ran by chasing the store owner of Walmart.

"MAUL THE STORE OWNER!!"

Then they disappeared. (**A/N: Really random, I know.**)

There was silence for a moment. Then……

"Hey Naruto! Meet our judge!"

"What judge, Itachi? You mean yourself? I always knew you were self-centered….."

"No, I mean Random Mysterious Person!! We call him RMP."

"…"

"…what?"

"That's a very interesting nickname… What's his real name?"

"Random…Mysterious… Person!!"

"WHAT?! That's his name?? That can't be true!! I mean, no one has Random as there first name!! And I thought your name was weird….. well no I didn't but you get the point!! That can't be his real name. You're keeping a secret from me!! How could you!!"

Sasuke looked at the sky. "Y'know, he left before you said the second sentence. Hey look, that cloud looks like a skull and cross bone!! It'd better be meant for Itachi! I'm gonna go look for more signs of Itachi's death!" He walked off.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Crickets, crickets, crickets, crickets, crickets, crickets, crickets, crickets, crickets!!

"Okay, the show is about to begin!" Kisame told everyone (through the microphone).

"Get away from there Kisame!! I told you no!!"

"B-but Itachi!! Please!! I'll do anything!!"

"How 'bout get that store owner to trap…… I mean, HIDE (I meant hide) over here."

Within seconds the storeowner was hiding behind Itachi.

"Thank you, dear Itachi!"

"Dear? Itachi? Me? Dear?"

"…"

The mob of people passed again.

"Hey, you mob of people!! You missed him, he's right here!!"

So they mauled him and now he's dead. His grave is next to Katie's (poor man).

"You were trying to trap him!!"

"Yeah, so what? It's only part of the job little bro. You'd never understand."

"Well I'll give you something to understand!! My fist!!"

"Hey, hey, watch it!! I slicked my hair back for a reason!!"

"You mean so you'll look good in front of the camera?"

"No! It's for the girls you idiot!"

You're the one that looks like an idiot! Girls will never like you!"

"Oh yeah? Well let's see…."

He snapped his fingers and girls came running to him.

"…girls are soooo weird." (**A/N: Sez you, Sasuke…**)

Jiraiya randomly appeared. "Awwww, I wish I could do that!!"

"You better not or else some old ladies'll be running to you."

Jiraiya groaned.

"Awww shaddup. Let's watch the stupid sh……… hey, look! I saw Sanjaya! It was really him behind the curtains! I think he's competing!! HEY SANJAYA!! ACT STUPID AGAIN!! IT LOOKS FUNNY!!"

Naruto randomly appeared. "YAY!! GO SANJAYA!!"

"You like him?"

"No. But he's funny. I bet he's gonna do the chicken dance!!"

"Chicken dance? Naruto, no one's that stupid. I bet he's just gonna sing horribly again…again…again…and possibly again…yeah, that."

Suddenly another big mob of people, this time with video equipment, ran into the two genin and set up near the stage.

One guy with a huge beard, fat lips, and a big butt started to talk. "We're on in five, four, three, two…uhhhh, what's before two again? Oh yeah. ONE!!"

The announcer person was Kisame (how he convinced Itachi will be revealed in a later chapter…I think). "Welcome to Ninja Idol. We've got a lot of contestants tonight. They're all gonna tryout for the real competition! Isn't that exciting!?"

Crickets.

"Ahem. Anyway…we'll give the results tomorrow and you'll know who got through. After that…you guys get to vote for the semi-finals and the finals!! Yessiree, I-I mean…Yeah. So our first contestant is… Sanjaya Malakar!! And he'll be doing…(drum roll please)…"

Crickets (again).

"I said… DRUM, ROLL, PLEEEEEEAAAASSSSSSSSSE (Stupid drum person)!!"

DRUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM ROLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"………he's gonna do……. The CHICKEN DANCE!!"

The crowd: GASP!!

Naruto: smirk "I told ya Sasuke! I told ya so, I told ya so, I told ya so!!"

Sasuke: sticks out his tongue "Yeah. Whatever. HI SANJAYA!!"

"DO SOMETHING STUPID SANJAYA!! SOMETHING STUPID, LIKE YOU!!" Naruto yelled.

Sanjaya waved. "I WILL!! Wait, was that an insult?"

"Well, yeah!!"

"??...whatever."

And thus began Ninja Idol.

--

**Hehehehehehehehehehehe!**

**Again……. Thanks MacarenaNeji for choosing the Ninja Idol thing from the last chapter's poll. I know, Ninja Idol is NOT original. But making Sanjaya do the chicken dance is!! By the way, I'm not really making fun of Sanjaya. Well, maybe I am but he's sorta cool… Not really. I think he was better before the Top 12 thing.**

**ANYWAY…**

**Don't worry. He will have his awesome ponyhawk. You can guarantee it!! Just wait a little while…**


End file.
